Prologue/Corporal Parson killed
(Alpha Quadrant, sector 798) The Intrepid is under attack by Orion raiders taking heavy damage as warp plasma vents from her port nacelle and fire vents from a breach that was made by the first Orion raider. (Main bridge, red alert) Klaxons sound as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as crewmen run from console to console to keep critical systems online, as Commander Curtis looks at her console. Sir, shields are down the naquadah generators are offline Commander Curtis says as she hangs onto her console as the ship takes several more hits. Captain Kira looks at Jenkins. Lieutenant Jenkins, get us out of here, warp 7, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Jenkins tries to engage the warp engines but can't. Warp drive is down still sir our port nacelle has taken heavy damage all we got is thrusters and impulse speed, Lieutenant Jenkins reports as she turns to looks at Captain Kira and Commander Madden. Then the ship shakes harder and harder as sparks erupt from the side of the science station causing an officer to fall from it and then sparks erupt from the MSD behind the Captain's chair. They've stopped firing Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. Then Curtis chimes in. Sir, sensors are reporting Orion boarding party on decks 2-16 Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira and Commander Madden. Sent the MACOs and Major Money Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods and inputs commands into the console. (Deck 2-16) Major Money and her team are defending deck 2, while the others are defending the other decks. (Main engineering) Commander Torres looks at her staff as their arming for a fire fight. Engage the force field we've got to protect the core or we'll be on the verge of a breach Commander Torres says as she looks at the padd. And the force field engages and Orion soldiers blow through the doors. They fire their weapons and shot 3 crewmen as two go towards the plasma coolant tanks and steal plasma from the warp core's plasma coolant tanks and then they fall back, then Major Money and her team show up and start shooting and they get the upper hand They fire their weapons and shot 3 crewmen as two go towards the plasma coolant tanks and steal plasma from the warp core's plasma coolant tanks and then they fall back, then Major Money and her team show up and start shooting and they get the upper hand pushing them back. Corporal Parson catches up with the team but then is cut off when he sees Captain Martin. Captain Martin sir? Corporal Parson says as he's confused by what he's doing on board the Intrepid. Then he shot him with a Zat twice and he puts the device on Parson's chest and presses a device and beams away. (Main bridge, red alert) Coolant is still venting from the ceiling. Sir, the Orion raiders are coming around for another assault Commander Madden says as he looks at the tactical console while Commander Curtis is leading the Starfleet security teams as well. Captain Kira hangs onto his armrest when he goes ship wide to warn the crew. The Orion raiders are coming around for another attack Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Madden looks at the console. Sir there's another starship coming in its the Enterprise Commander Madden reports as he looks at the tactical console. (Alpha Quadrant, sector 798) A quantum torpedo struck one of the raiders destroying it as the Enterprise flies by firing quantum phasers at the other raiders destroying another one and sends the remaining ones packing. (Main bridge, red alert) The other raiders have gone to warp we're being hailed by the Enterprise its Captain Martin says Commander Madden as he looks at Captain Kira Typhuss smiles and looks at the main viewer. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss are you all right, we picked up your distress call Captain Martin says on the main viewer. We are now, thanks for the help, John Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Your welcome we're beaming over medical and engineering teams to give you guys a hand with repairs and wounded, and we'll tow you to Starbase 211 Captain Martin says on the main viewer. Typhuss looks at him on the viewer and smiles. Thank you, John Typhuss says as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Captain Kira report to sickbay on the double Doctor Loews says over the com. Captain Kira leaves the bridge. (Deck 7, sickbay) Several wounded crewmen are being treated while Corporal Parson is trying to be revived as Captain Kira walks into sickbay and is shocked to see Parson on the surgical bay being covered up as Loews and Lillian put their medical devices down. I'm sorry I did everything I could to save him Doctor Loews says as she looks at Captain Kira and Major Money. I know Karen, you tried your best Typhuss says as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. But there was something strange too, about his death, he was hit by electrical energy Loews says as she reports her findings to Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at the scans and recognizes the energy signature. He was killed by a Zat Typhuss says as he looks at Karen.